She Rises
by ALightLit
Summary: Sometimes greatness was thrust upon us. Sakura Haruno did not know what she had done to deserve a second chance, and neither did the other soul she now shared a body with. "Uchiha Sakura, the heir of the Uchiha clan, lead us with pride." AU SI/Sakura Reincarnation - kind of weird. Lightly Inspired from Figures by Monstersinmind and Martyr by Lilacwrath. R&R
1. A Hero Is Born

**Authors Note:** Hello readers! So we're all on the same page here, this story is lightly inspired by two stories, one of which being _Figures_ from _monstersinmind_ which is a wonderful story written by an equally wonderful author and other being _Martyr_ by _Lilacwrath_ , another amazing story which is also inspired by _Figures_ by a very humble and kind author, I would strongly recommend anyone reading this to check both of these stories out as well. I have spoken to both of these authors about the coming of my story and they were equally more than kind by offering words of encouragement so please do go leave them some reviews!

 **Be warned, this is an AU, so things will be different! Also, keep in mind that this is a SI / Sakura reincarnation. Beings and memories and state of mind will be jumbled at first, maybe even a tad confusing but it will all come together nicely. That being said, I by no means want my version of Sakura to be Mary-Sueish. I'm working on keeping her as true to her original self as possible given the circumstances but if anyone notices that I start slipping please remind me nicely. I'm not sure if there are any fics out there quite like this one, but if you know of any I adore recommendations. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome! Just remember I'm only Human and I do make mistakes.**

 **Please enjoy my story!**

 **Title:** She Rises

 **Author:** ALightLit

 **Beta:** -

 **Type:** AU - SI - Rencarnation

 **Status:** Incomplete - Ongoing.

 **Rating:** T (Rating may change due to maturing characters.)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto!

 **Pairing:** Undecided.

 **Word Count:** 723

 **Intro:** Sometimes greatness was thrust upon us. Sakura Haruno did not know what she had done to deserve a second chance, and neither did the other soul she now shared a body with. "Uchiha Sakura, the heir of the Uchiha clan, lead us with pride." One thing was for sure though, they would change the world. AU SI/Sakura Reincarnation - kind of weird. Lightly Inspired from _Figures_ by _monstersinmind_ and _Martyr_ by _Lilacwrath_

R&R

* * *

"Sometimes even to live is an act of courage."

― Seneca

* * *

In the end, she wasn't sure what it was that killed them.

All she knew was that there was too much and too little all at once. One moment there had been light and life and the next had been a stagnant kind of darkness, nothing moved her, there was only silence.

To her, it felt as if she waited in this space between something and nothing for an eternity, waiting for what? She wasn't sure, but wait she did.

In this time she had little else to do but to simmer in the memories, though somewhere along the line memories that were never quite her's but also were seemed to seep into existence, she wasn't sure where one of them started and where the other ended.

In one life she could remember harsh words and harsher hands, a crushing sadness, fear, and pain, so so much pain. When it was all said and done she had little doubt that her life had ended at her own hand.

In the other though, there were friendships kindled in fire, and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, brighter than the sky on a perfect day. Don't get her wrong, there was still pain, and sadness and war. If she focused hard enough she could feel blood on her hands and she could also see the graves of her friends.

Both lives seemed to end bitterly, she thinks.

However, that no longer mattered, for she was here now and they would never be apart again. In some ways it was as if they had both been missing something in their past lives, a vital part of they're being and now all was as it should be.

 _I am me and I am her and she is me and we are one._

When they were ripped from the darkness that was their peace, she knew that they would probably never get that peace back, not until they took their last breath.

They were okay with that though.

 _[She Rises]_

The silent arrival of the child was the first clue that something was amiss, and while the silence stretched it seemed the room that was packed to the brim with clan members seemed to be holding its breath. Exactly five seconds passed, and then a single wail pierced the air, just as a small burst of chakra shook the room.

She saw this new world, and it was red.

Silence, pure and utter silence, a single sharp intake of breath and then-

"Uchiha Sakura," Spoke a grave voice, "Heir of the Uchiha clan."

A whisper passed through the room before they all bowed as one. Fugaku stood beside his wife, pride dancing in his eyes as he stared at his first born, his daughter. Any shame he might have felt at having a daughter as his heir was quickly snuffed out by the pure potential the infant was brimming with.

The clan would go on for years and talk about how the new born babe had activated her Bloodline limit seconds after birth, how she would lead them as the strongest of all that had come before her.

"Lead us with pride," They chanted.

He was the first the touch his daughter's forehead, the brush of his pointer and middle finger against her slightly pruned pale skin, his exhausted wife followed suit, and one by one the clan lined up to carry out the age old tradition of pledging their loyalty to the future of their clan.

The baby blinked lazily at the room, the two that were now one inside of a body too small to quite comprehend everything that was happening, they knew one thing for certain.

Uchiha Sakura was going to change everything.

 _[She Rises]_

It started with a whisper, from one nurse to the next, and by morning the entire village had heard those two words, they all knew it was the stuff of legends.

 _She Rises._

The Uchiha had whispered the coming of a new age.

* * *

The Prophecy Reads

Long ago it was said that a Hero would be born

One made of two

Eyes as red as the blood moon

Heart forged in the fire of will

They shall change everything

The day of the birth the prideful shall declare it

She Rises.

.

.

.

tsuzuku

* * *

At the end of each chapter I like to engage my readers with a question.

What is one thing you would like to see Sakura change?


	2. A Hero Is Raised

**Authors Note: T** his story is lightly inspired by two stories, one of which being _Figures_ from _monstersinmind_ and other being _Martyr_ by _Lilacwrath_ , another amazing story which is also inspired by _Figures._ I would strongly recommend anyone reading this to check both of these stories out as well. I have spoken to both of these authors about the coming of my story and they were equally more than kind by offering words of encouragement so please do go leave them some reviews!

 **Be warned, this is an AU, so things will be different! Also, keep in mind that this is a SI / Sakura reincarnation. Beings and memories and state of mind will be jumbled at first, maybe even a tad confusing but it will all come together nicely. That being said, I by no means want my version of Sakura to be Mary-Sueish. I'm working on keeping her as true to her original self as possible given the circumstances but if anyone notices that I start slipping please remind me nicely. I'm not sure if there are any fics out there quite like this one, but if you know of any I adore recommendations. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome! Just remember I'm only Human and I do make mistakes.**

 **Please enjoy my story!**

 **Title:** She Rises

 **Author:** ALightLit

 **Beta:** -

 **Type:** AU - SI - Rencarnation

 **Status:** Incomplete - Ongoing.

 **Rating:** T (Rating may change due to maturing characters.)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto!

 **Pairing:** Undecided.

 **Word Count:** 1,200

 **Intro:** Sometimes greatness was thrust upon us. Sakura Haruno did not know what she had done to deserve a second chance, and neither did the other soul she now shared a body with. "Uchiha Sakura, the heir of the Uchiha clan, lead us with pride." One thing was for sure though, they would change the world. AU SI/Sakura Reincarnation - kind of weird. Lightly Inspired from _Figures_ by _monstersinmind_ and _Martyr_ by _Lilacwrath_

R&R

* * *

"Growing up is losing some illusions, in order to acquire others."

― Virginia Woolf

* * *

Being a baby was equal parts a blessing and a curse.

A blessing because Sakura didn't have to dwell on what lay ahead of her ( or was it them? ) and so she had plenty of time to sort out the mess in her head. While being two made one seemed simple enough, the mere memory overload was enough to make her a rather fussy baby.

That is, as fussy as two twenty-something old woman inside of a newborn's body could be...which is to say - not very.

It was also a curse because, to put it simply, Sakura had no control.

Having to rely heavily on someone for every single thing was exhausting in its own special kind of way, and she found herself disliking it rather strongly. So strongly in fact, that she begins to practice the basic foundations of self suffensinse whenever her parents leave her alone. Be it walking or talking, Sakura would be damned if two adult minds couldn't get more progress than the norm.

She supposes that's what led to her first words so soon.

 _[She Rises]_

It had been four months since she was born, and for some awful reason, Mikoto decided it was proper to throw a party for her, one in which the clan members would have the opportunity to actually meet the babe and offer the small family gifts.

This is how Sakura found herself surrounded by frilly, pink things.

While only one part of the two inside of the Uchiha recoiled at the color pink both seemed to have the same thought when it came to frills.

 _Burn it._

"Isn't she just a darling?" A woman cooed down at the round-faced girl.

The young babe sat surrounded by adults and other young, fussy children. Her parents (who were her parents but not, because in two different lives there were two sets of parents, in one was love and compassion and in the other was hate and pain, so much pai-) were being the proper hosts for her party.

"Of course, my little Obito will be a ninja when he's ready," A woman was saying from above her. Sakura twitched at the name, knocking the block castle she had been building over and on top of an unsuspecting infant to her right.

"What of Sakura-hime?" The woman went on, to which Sakura's mother shook her head quickly. Surely the thought of her first born, her precious daughter, fighting for her life so terrifying she couldn't bare the thought of it.

"I'm not sure if Sakura-chan wil-"

"-Ja!"

The room fell silent as all eyes dropped to the small child.

"Sakura-chan, did you say something?" Her mother tentatively asked.

Eyes black as coal freckled with odd emerald green specs flickered red and a mask of pure determination took over the girl's face.

"Nin-ja!" She started slowly, quietly, rolling the words in her mouth before growing confident and louder.

"Nin-ja, Ninj-a, Ninja!" Red eyes bore into her parent's startled faces.

"I wan'a be a Ninja!"

And she would be because in order to protect those precious to her Sakura would allow her clan, and her village, to mold her into the perfect weapon.

Nothing would stand in her way.

 _[She Rises]_

By 7 months old Sakura was walking on her own and stringing together sentences at will, though not often. It seemed to her parents that the girl spoke on a strict 'only if it's of importance' basis which, while odd as young children were often chatterboxes, they were not ungrateful.

At night, when Sakura was haunted by nightmares from two lives formed into one being (which was more often than not) she would read scrolls, ones she had borrowed (see: stolen) from her father's office.

This how she learned her first Jutsu so fast.

 _[She Rises]_

On her first birthday, before the normal party her mother had planned, Sakura stood on a deck with her father, overlooking a lake in the compound.

"Normally we don't teach this so early, but you are the future of the clan so there is no harm in trying to learn now," He was saying in that stern voice of his. He stood tall and proud, arms crossed and eyes closed whilst speaking to the small girl who stood beside him. Dark hair cut short, just barely brushing the high-collared clan shirt the girl donned with pride, she stood stoic and still as a statue.

"So watch closely, and then you may attempt if you think you are able."

He moved through the hand signs slowly at first. Boar, Horse, and Tiger. He demonstrated the jutsu quickly before stepping back so he daughter may attempt.

There was a steady pause as she stepped forward, and then her hands were moving nimbly in practiced ease, making the hand signs so fast if he had blinked he would have missed it.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Sakura whispered, and then -

The fire she exhaled was not the orange-hearted fire Fugaku was accustomed too when one of his clansmen used the jutsu. This fire burned a fierce, near blinding blue and he numbly noted that fire of that particular shade started around 2,500 degrees.

The heat so strong sweat slid down his forehead. Red eyes pierced the back of his firstborn daughter as something bloomed in his chest.

In that moment Fugaku knew, she would either be the rise of the Uchiha, or the end of them all.

.

.

.

tsuzuku

* * *

If anyone managed to put it together, the SI that Sakura's soul got paired up with came from 'our' world, where she was subjected to an abusive home life and had a tragic end in order to escape. While I am keeping that topic in general very light to avoid any triggers for anyone you will be able to see later how that past, coupled with Sakura's experiences, will play into the character development.

It helps if you don't think of the SI and Sakura and separate people/souls anymore. When Uchiha Sakura was born the two merged and became one. So while I may mention their pasts as separate they are in fact, one.

At the end of each chapter I like to engage my readers with a question.

What is one jutsu you would like to see Sakura learn?


	3. A Hero Is Fierce

**Authors Note: T** his story is lightly inspired by two stories, one of which being _Figures_ from _monstersinmind_ and other being _Martyr_ by _Lilacwrath_ , another amazing story which is also inspired by _Figures._ I would strongly recommend anyone reading this to check both of these stories out as well. I have spoken to both of these authors about the coming of my story and they were equally more than kind by offering words of encouragement so please do go leave them some reviews!

 **Be warned, this is an AU, so things will be different! Also, keep in mind that this is a SI / Sakura reincarnation. Beings and memories and state of mind will be jumbled at first, maybe even a tad confusing but it will all come together nicely. That being said, I by no means want my version of Sakura to be Mary-Sueish. I'm working on keeping her as true to her original self as possible given the circumstances but if anyone notices that I start slipping please remind me nicely. I'm not sure if there are any fics out there quite like this one, but if you know of any I adore recommendations. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome! Just remember I'm only Human and I do make mistakes.**

 **Please enjoy my story!**

 **Title:** She Rises

 **Author:** ALightLit

 **Beta:** -

 **Type:** AU - SI - Rencarnation

 **Status:** Incomplete - Ongoing.

 **Rating:** T (Rating may change due to maturing characters.)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto!

 **Pairing:** Undecided.

 **Word Count:** 1,051

 **Intro:** Sometimes greatness was thrust upon us. Sakura Haruno did not know what she had done to deserve a second chance, and neither did the other soul she now shared a body with. "Uchiha Sakura, the heir of the Uchiha clan, lead us with pride." One thing was for sure though, they would change the world. AU SI/Sakura Reincarnation - kind of weird. Lightly Inspired from _Figures_ by _monstersinmind_ and _Martyr_ by _Lilacwrath_

R&R

* * *

 **Tamashī**

 _魂 （たましい）_

Tamashii is a Japanese word meaning a soul; or spirit.

* * *

"Aa," Sakura hummed, "Tamashii-chan, I think it's about time."

A two-year-old sat surrounded by papers, all spread throughout the room in a spiral form with the young girl neatly in the center. Timelines wrote out in a language from another life no one could have possibly known - this was safe.

"Going blindly into this seems like an unfavorable choice, after all." She sighed. (to herself)

Of course, many of these timelines were bound to change - if she had any say in it - by the time the important stuff came underway. She knew that many things would change with the survival of the Uchiha Clan, which Uchiha Sakura was going to ensure even if it meant watching her village burn.

She supposes this is where she differs from Itachi.

It took three lifetimes to finally get a clan (a family) that would love her and back her every move unconditionally, she was going to latch on with both hands and hold tight until her last breath.

Her eyes flickered red, one tome in the left eye and two in the right, Sakura dedicated each paper to memory with unblinking eyes, and then she slowly gathered them into a neat pile and headed out the door.

"Sakura-chan, where are you off to?" Her mother eyed the young child from the kitchen as she passed by, face as impassive as ever.

"I am going to practice my Katon, if that pleases you, Kaa-san?" Mikoto blinked and gave a small nod of encouragement. Just like that, her only child was gone.

She knew Sakura-chan was advanced, and she knew that there was only so much she could do to try and hold her back to give her a childhood. But a war was on the horizon and young prodigies were not destined for a long childhood.

A crushing foreboding feeling seemed to seep into Mikoto's stomach, and the Uchiha matriarch found herself on her knees in the kitchen, praying softly.

"Kami-sama, protect her, give her a fierce strength for the path she will face, make her faster, stronger, superior." Mikoto bowed her head to touch the finely polished floorboards, and so she missed the shadow flicker away outside.

 _[She Rises]_

There could be no evidence.

Sakura stood on the deck she had cast her first Katon on, and with blank eyes, threw the stack of papers high into the air.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu."

Several stunningly bright blue fireballs burst forward, burning the slips of paper up to nothing but ash that was caught up in a breeze and blown away.

"Aa," Sakura said again, "Tamashii-chan, I think it's about time."

Tonight her father would tell Mikoto that he was enlisting their only child into the Academy so she could be trained into a weapon. She had been sure to 'slip' her prodigious talent with an unsuspecting casualness.

Sakura stared down at her reflection in the water and blinked at what she saw, she was still not fully used to the black-eyed dark haired child that stared back at her but she knew there would always be a bit of unease at her own reflection.

In one life she had been blessed with blonde locks and hazel eyes, and in the other cotton candy pink teases and emerald green eyes. This new body seemed almost, well, bland.

Well, my eyes never could do this before. Sakura mused as red bled into black.

The life of an entire Clan rested on her shoulders alone, she just had to master being able to lift it.

 _[She Rises]_

"Were you hit upside your head today?" Mikoto Uchiha stared at her husband, eyes flickering red in pure rage. "My daughter is two." She spat like a wild, angry cat.

"For the sake of the Clan we canno-"

"No," The room very nearly shook with the weight of the word. "God's damn this Clan if it means cursing my child."

"Mikoto!" Fugaku snapped, a warning clear in his voice. "Sakura is the most talented child I have ever laid eyes on, we cannot let this chance pass her up."

She will bring us glory. Seemed to hover in the air unsaid.

"I won't have it, I will not sacrifice my daughter and send her like a lamb to be slaughtered!" Her chest heaved for a moment, and then her shoulders dropped in despair. "You know what happens if she steps foot in that Academy as things are, you know what'll happen, I can't bar-"

"I will hone a fierce strength," Sakura stepped into the room silently and watched passively as both her parents tensed. Something akin to understanding flashed across her Kaa-san's face. "I will learn to become faster, stronger, superior."

And she would because Sakura had been a burnt husk of a girl before she was given this second chance. She was forged in a fire and she had become a metal unbendable. Too much was at risk.

"I will not die Kaa-san," Her own eyes flickered red and she forced herself to call upon memories that any sane person would shove away and pretend didn't exist.

.

.

.

 _"Worthless," The woman spat._

 _She was the spitting image of the blonde child that was cowering in the corner of a kitchen, only she seemed more worn down - it was probably the drug usage over the years that turned a beautiful woman into a shell of her former self._

 _"You will never amount to anything," She hissed, leg pulled back to kick the girl in the ribs and-_

 _"Sakura-chan!" Azure eyes glinted at her as Naruto smiled that thousand-watt smile of his that could lift even the darkest of souls, except, his face was flecked with drying blood and his arm was missing._

 _"Don't talk Naruto," The_ pinkette _choked back a sob. "Just let me work, I can still-"_

 _"'Is okay Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I, we can finally…" But the light was leaving his bright eyes and Sakura couldn't breathe because Naruto was the only one left alive other than her she couldn't do it alone she-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura's parents watched in muted amazement as three tomes fully formed in each eye - two in the left, one in the right - so she now had a fully formed Sharrigan.

"Failure was never an option for me."

.

.

.

tsuzuku

* * *

If it feels like this it a little fast paced, that's because it is. The first few years of Sakura's life will play out like a flashfic, because while it's important it is not as important as what I have planned to come.

At the end of each chapter, I like to engage my readers with a question.

What is your muse?


End file.
